Candy
Czy nie szukałeś/szukałaś Cindy, Starego Candy'ego, Cienistego Candy'ego lub jego koszmarnej wersji? Candy '''jest nowym animatronikiem typu Toy, który pojawił się w pierwszej części Five Nights at Candy's. Zabawia dzieci na scenie wraz z żeńską odpowiedniczką - Cindy, a przy tym staje się głównym bohaterem gry i ikoną pierwszej i drugiej odsłony FNaC, a przy tym restauracji ,,Candy's Burgers and Fries". Animatronik ożywa i powraca, będąc drugim lub pierwszym antagonistą, którego odkrywa gracz, jego celem jest wejście do biura, gdzie znajduje się Marry Schmidt, w którą się wcielamy, żeby ją zaatakować i zabić, przez co wydaje się być negatywnym bohaterem. Wiadomo, że za zachowaniem Candy'ego stoi dusza, która nim steruje i go prowadzi przez lokacje aż do pokoju nocnego stróża. Nie wiadomo, czyja dusza włada kocim animatronikiem, możliwe że należy ona do jednego z dwójki bliźniąt zamordowanych w fabryce, o czym świadczy ogłoszenie w Części/Usługi i jedna z gazet pokazanych w Five Nights at Candy's 2. Współpracuje z innymi nawiedzonymi animatronicznymi zwierzętami, czyli z: Cindy, Chesterem, Pingwinem, Blankiem, Stary Candy'm oraz RATEM. W drugiej grze pojawia się New Candy, który go przypomina, ale ma inną posturę. Wydaje się być przebudowaną postacią z pierwszej gry. Poza tym Marylin Schmidt zmaga się ze Withered Candy'm, jako trzecim i czwartym przeciwnikiem wraz ze Withered Pingwinem w nocy 3. Wygląd Candy to animatronik reprezentujący kota o typowym w Five Nights at Candy's modelu składającego się z dwóch nóg, rąk, tułowia i uszu. Zaskakująco przypomina Cindy, a wręcz jest jej męską wersją. Obydwoje mają identyczny model i typowo kocie uszy, a pysk kształtem też przypomina ten, który ma Cindy i również posiada piegi, które go do niej upodabniają, tym bardziej, że nie ma trzeciego piegowatego animatronika. Wszakże muszka tu została zmieniona na krawat i w dodatku na czerwony. Nie licząc tego, jeszcze policzki są również w tym samym kolorze, ale jego kostium jest niebieski. Mimo przeciwstawnej kolorystyki do Cindy, to co było białe, to takie pozostało. Z powodu grubszej tali i dominującego koloru wygląda bardziej męsko, co upodabnia go do Toy Freddy'ego z "Five Nights at Freddy's 2" podobnie, jak on jest głównym bohaterem gry, reprezentuje grubego i ma rumieńce, ale w przeciwieństwie do niego nie widać u Candy'ego czarnej muszki i jego oczy są brązowe, w przeciwieństwie do FNaF'owego odpowiednika, który miał niebieskie. Gdy się przypatrzy jego stopom w zakładce "Extra" to widać, że są trzypalczaste, wszakże na dłoniach ma po cztery palce. Postać ma uzębienie, lecz tylko w dolnej szczęce podczas, gdy górna jest pusta. Chociaż posiada dwa kły, to one wyrastają z pyska i znajdują się poza jamą ustną, co jest nietypowe, a nawet możliwe, że niecelowo zamierzone. Co ciekawe nie ma wąsów, chociaż jest to często kojarzone z kotami. Jeśli jest w lokacji, którą monitoruje kamera w trybie nocnym to jego oczy pozostaną widoczne w przeciwieństwie do reszty ciała. Zachowanie W dzień, Candy jest ikoną restauracji i głównym animatronikiem. Natomiast w nocy, ożywa i stara dopaść nocnego stróża, lecz nie wiadomo czy chce go wpakować w jakiś kostium, jak to było w oryginalnej grze. Jest jednym z aktywniejszych animatroników i wraz z Cindy uaktywnia się najwcześniej, już w nocy 1 i stara się dostać do lewego lub prawego wejścia. Ma trzy trasy, które są wybierane losowo. *Pierwszą trasę zaczyna w CAM 01 na scenie, gdzie stoi wraz z Cindy, później wychodzi i pojawia się w CAM 02 , następnie przeskakuje na CAM 09 i idzie kolejno: CAM 08 , CAM 07 i CAM 06 , by ostatecznie pojawić się w lewym wyjściu, a jeśli nie zatrzymają go drzwi wtargnie do pokoju, wykona Jumpscare i zakończy grę. *Druga trasa - Też zaczyna w CAM 01 na scenie z Cindy, potem wchodzi do CAM 02 , CAM 03 , CAM 05 , po czym wraca do CAM 03 , przechodzi przez CAM 04 i staje w prawym wejściu, gdzie zachowuje się, jak w lewym. *W trzeciej trasie znów zaczyna w CAM 01 , a potem przechodzi przez te lokacje, by na końcu pojawić się w prawym wejściu: CAM 02 , 09 , 08 , 05 , 03 i ostatecznie CAM 04. Candy również zaatakuje, jeśli skończy się energia podobnie, jak Freddy z pierwszej części Five Nights at Freddy's. Może również zablokować drzwi, gdy grający za późno zareaguje. Odgłosy Odgłosy wydawane przez Candy'ego, gdy ten nas atakuje/wykonuje Jumpscare. Plik:Jumpscare_1_(1)_(online-audio-converter.com).ogg Odgłosy wydawane po kliknięciu na nos Candy'ego na plakacie w biurze. Plik:Nos Candy'ego (online-audio-converter.com).ogg Porady *Oczy Candy'ego są jego słabością dlatego, że są widoczne nawet jeśli kamery są wyłączone i go ujawniają. **Podobnie jest w wejściu, nie można je rozświetlić, jak we FNaF1, lecz możliwe jest ustalenie na 100% czy Candy jest w wejściu, czy nie. Oczy będą jego jedyną widoczną częścią ciała. **Jeżeli Candy jest przed drzwiami może je zablokować, więc trzeba szybko reagować. Ciekawostki *Ludzie uważają/uważali ,że Candy nie został wymyślony przez Emila ,tylko przez twórcę TRTF. Jednak jest to nie prawda ,ponieważ w TRTF zostały użyte stare rendery Candy'ego ,i twórca TRTF zmienił mu nazwę. Emil walczył o swoją postać ,i finalnie Candy został usunięty z 1 części TRTF,i w 2 już widzieliśmy własny model ,,Sugara". *Candy ma swoją żeńską odpowiedniczkę - Cindy. *Candy w dosłownym tłumaczeniu oznacza "Cukierek", co może sugerować, że według dzieci lub nawet twórcy gry był "słodki". *Jego FNaF'owym odpowiednikiem jest Freddy lub Toy Freddy. *W trailerze widzimy go w telewizorze. W grze już nie mamy takiej możliwości. **Może to oznaczać, że restauracja, była bardzo popularna skoro powstała kreskówka z Candy'm lub na odwrót. *Kliknięcie na nos plakatu Candy'ego w biurze sprawi, że wyda dźwięk klaksonu o nieco niższym brzmieniu niż nos Cindy. *W ekranie końcowym po 6 nocy można ledwo zobaczyć odbicie Candy'ego. *Podczas jego jumpscara, kiedy skończy się energia, macha głową jakby chciał powiedzieć '''nie. *Jest jedynym animatronikiem, który może nas zabić podczas Custom Night mając AI na 0 (wyczerpanie energii). *Stojąc w Sali Głównej 3 uniemożliwia Blankowi stłuczenie szyby, nawet jeżeli ten już się szykuje do biegu. *Candy posiada mikrofon. Jednak pojawia się z nim tylko na plakatach i końcowym teaserze. *Po podświetleniu teasera z Candy'm można zauważyć zapis liczb (Kod biniarny). Po rozszyfrowaniu wychodzi skrót: FNaC (Five Nights at Candy's). *Candy nie patrzy na nas tylko na Scenie Głównej, Kulisach 1 i Holu Wejściowym. *Podobno miał być jeszcze jeden Candy: Koszmarny Candy ze wszystkimi postaciami Five Nights at Candy's (patrz galeria) Galeria Candy i Cindy w CAM 01.png|Candy i Cindy w CAM 01 Candy w CAM 01.jpeg|Candy w CAM 01 Candy w CAM 02.png|Candy w CAM 02 Candy w CAM 03.png|Candy w CAM 03 Candy w CAM 04.png|Candy w CAM 04 Candy w CAM 05.png|Candy w CAM 05 Candy w CAM 06.png|Candy w CAM 06 Candy w CAM 07.png|Candy w CAM 07 Candy w CAM 08.png|Candy w CAM 08 CAM 09 Candy.png|Candy w CAM 09 Candy na teaserze.png|Candy na teaserze Pluszak Candy'ego.png|Pluszak Candy'ego Odbicie Candy'ego.jpg|W ekranie końcowym po 6 nocy można ledwie, co zobaczyć odbicie Candy'ego Odbicie 12.jpg|Odbicie Candy'ego (Uwaga! Przybliżono i zwiększono kontrast!) Candy_Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Candy'ego w przypadku skończenia się energii Candy_Jumpscare_2.gif|Jumpscare Candy'ego, jeśli dostanie się do biura przez prawe wejście Candy_Jumpscare_3.gif|Jumpscare Candy'ego, jeśli dostanie się przez lewe wejście do biura Candy w menu 1.png|Candy w menu głównym Candy w menu.png|Candy w menu głównym bez oczu Candy w menu 2.png|Candy w menu głównym bez oczu zwrócony w stronę gracza Candy w TV.png|Candy w telewizorze na trailerze Candyextra.png|Candy w zakładce extra Pns4n3.png|Candy i Cindy patrzą na kamerę Pns4n1.png|Candy i Cindy w cut-scence fnac candy.png|Candy na teaserze (podświetlony) Beta_Nightmare_Candy_RC.png|Koszmarny Candy The Cat alsjfbjefmkamd.png|Wszystkie postacie Five Nights at Candy's negatyw candy.png|Negatyw Candy'ego negatyw candy 2.png|Drugi Negatyw Candy'ego Szkic 2.png|Candy na Deweloperskich Szkicach Szkic 1.png|Candy na Deweloperskich Szkicach Szandi.png|Candy w jednej z minigierek Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Przeciwnicy przychodzący z obu stron Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Nowe Animatroniki Kategoria:Mężczyźni Candy Candy Kategoria:Niebiescy Kategoria:Five Nights at Candy's Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Występujące w minigrach Kategoria:Candy